


Bad Kitty

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Series: Septiplier nsfw [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Jacksepticat, Kitten!Jack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets jealous and Mark gets furious.</p><p>I was just browsing around Tumblr when I found some really great Septiplier fanart from totoro492, my brain was like, dude, you need to write something for that.... </p><p>So here it is I guess, hope you'll sin with me (˙❀‿❀˙)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this hotness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194428) by totoro492 on tumblr. 



Mark is so pissed. Jack had been acting out the whole time the guests had been there, and when they left (early he might add), Jack had been rude enough to disappear. Mark is practically fuming at this point, so he decides he needs to find Jack and make him apologise god damn it. 

He has to look through the whole house before he finds him in their bed, lying on his stomach reading some book, tail idly swishing back and forth. Mark pays no mind to the title as he snaps it away, putting it not very gently on the night stand. Jack's ears twitch, and his tail too.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jack tilts his head, looking confused but Mark doesn’t believe it for one second.

"Cut the act, you know exactly what I'm asking about."

"I don't." Mark throws his hands up as not to rip his own hair out.

"You acting like a total dick towards the guests and making them leave early! That's what I'm talking about and you know it." 

"Still don't. Now, I'm going to finish my book." Jack reaches for the book and something inside Mark snaps. Before Jack can really process what's going on, his wrist are held down by Mark who is straddling his waist, staring angrily down at him.

"Just. Say. You. Are. Sorry." Jack gulps, trying to wriggle free from Mark's grip. Mark's hold on his wrists doesn't budge.

"I still don't know what you are talking about." His voice is lower, but just as stubborn.

"Okay, fucking hell, that's enough." Mark switches to hold his wrists in one hand. He leans over to the nightstand, going right for the lowest drawer. The leather and buckles on the leg restraints clinks when they hit the mattress. A few seconds later Mark moves off Jack and begins to undress him, making quick work of his pants first, then letting his hands go to pull his t-shirt over his head, leaving him only in his collar. He picks up the restraints, just holding them while looking at Jack. He searches for any sing that he should stop and finds none.

Jack's mouth is half open, his breathing is speeded up slightly and uneven. His dick is already interested in what's about to happen, and his tail is wiggling. One of his hands is gripping the pillow behind his head, the other the sheet of the bed. They lock eyes, and Mark looks there as well. He sees nothing there either, so he continues with what he was doing. He knows Jack won't hesitate to use their safeword if he gets uncomfortable, but he needs to be sure.

Taking hold of one leg, he pushes it up so it's folded up as far as it can go. With practised and gentle hands he fastens the restraints around the thigh and leg. When he moves to the second, he find Jack has already pulled it up. He smiles; he loves how compliant Jack can be, in stark contrast of his normal stubbornness. He puts the final restraints on his ankles, making it so Jack can't move his legs much. He leans over to the nightstand again, this time fishing out lube and a vibrator.

"Now, be a good kitty and say you're sorry, and I  _might_  let you come fast." Jack gulps, but shakes his head. Mark sighs, already expecting it. He drops the vibrator on the bed, that will be for later. He opens the lube, putting some on his fingers and goes to work. The first touch to Jack's entrance makes him shiver all over, his ears and tail flicking. Mark pushes on finger in slow, oh so slow, almost torturously slow. When all of it is in, he stops. Jack whines and tries to get him to move. Mark stays still, just watching Jack wiggle and huff in frustration. He lets him squirm for a few moments before starting to thrust in and out. Jack moans, trying to move with his finger as much as he can.

Mark has to put more lube on his fingers before pushing the second one in. Jack whimpers, he really want Mark to touch him, to do something more than just sitting there and fucking him with his fingers, still fully clothed with a very visible tent in his pants. Before he can voice that opinion however, Mark pulls his fingers out. Jack whines at the loss, Mark just hush him. He strokes through Jack hair and scratches his ears. Jack leans into the touch, keening under the soft attention. Mark leans down to give him a soft kiss on the cheek before trailing his lips downwards, his hands going with them.

The skin under his lips is soft, and smells faintly of a sweet body wash. Mark nips just above Jack's collar, careful to only redden the skin, nothing more. Jack moans and arches up, desperate for friction, but Mark's body is to far away for him to get any relief. Jack hasn't moved his hands from where they are gripping the pillow and sheets, they have a silent understanding that under these sessions Jack isn't supposed to touch unless told to. Mark chuckles into his chest, moving down to give attention to his nipples. His mouth closes around one, licking a few strokes, Jack moaning with each one. He lets it go, and gives the same attention to the other one, getting the same reaction. 

A kiss is placed in the middle of his chest before Mark is moving yet again. He places tiny kisses all over Jack's stomach. It tickles a bit, but it's also incredibly arousing, so close to where he wants it the most. Just when he getting close, so close that Jack can't help but feeling hopeful, Mark pulls away. Jack pouts; Mark just grins at him and picks up the vibrator who Jack had totally forgotten was even there. Mark eases it into him, slow and gentle. Jack's breath hitches, ears standing to full attention, and tail not really knowing what to do, shaking. Mark presses a button on the control and the toy buzzes to life on the lovest setting. Jack arches his back, letting out a loud moan. Mark pushes the control under one of the straps on the restraints and sits back, not touching Jack in any way, just watching. Jack whines and wriggles.

"Now, come on, just say sorry?" It takes a few seconds to even remember what he's supposed to say sorry for, but when he does, he shakes his head. Mark sighs, leaning forward and pushing the button again. The vibrator speeds up, making Jack moan again. The hand clutching the sheets moves to the pillow as well, he arches his back, desperate for any kind of friction he can get. His dick is leaking precum all over his stomach.

"Why are you so stubborn? Just say sorry." Jack doesn't answer, just refuses to look at Mark instead. Mark moves closer, placing his right hand on Jack's thigh. He still doesn't look at him. Mark takes off the restrains around Jack's ankles, but leaves the others. His hand slips downwards from his thigh, making Jack think he'll touch his leaking dick. Instead he feels Mark circling his entrance. Instead of taking out the vibrator, and fucking him like Jack wants him to, he pushes his middle and ring finger in roughly.

Jack cries out in surprise, throwing his head back. The feel of Mark stretching him open with his fingers and the vibrator is almost too much. Mark sets a rough pace, watching in fascination how Jack's tail and ears fluff up. He feels his own erection straining in his pants, but ignores it in favour of pushing away Jack's right knee which had been burrowing into his hip. Jack is drooling, pleasure intense. A particularly rough move causes Jack's right hand to shoot and take a vice grip on Mark's forearm.

"P..p..please stop!" Mark doesn't stop, still thrusting in hard despite Jack grip on his arm.

"Say you're sorry." Jack throws his head back and whines. Mark leans forward, lips fluttering against his neck, teasing just shy of real kisses.

"Come on, it's easy." His breath is warm and his voice deep and low. Jack whines, finally giving in.

"I...I.. I'm sorry." Jack can actually feel Mark smile against his neck.

"That's a good boy." Mark slips his fingers out, lifting Jack up and settles him in his lap. He still got his pants on, but he pops the button and zips down his fly. He doesn't pull them down, but it does release some pressure of his acing cock. He rocks into Jack, teasing with how close he is to fucking him properly.

"Mark, Mark, I want you inside me." It's a plea and whine, Jack is so close, he just needs a little bit more.

"No, I want to see you come like this. See you come untouched." Jack whines, but Mark ignores him in favour of pushing at the controller to the vibrator, causing it to turn up all the way. That, Mark's movements, and his hot breath at his neck finally sends Jack over the edge. He moans loudly, riding out his orgasm. Faintly he registers some more wetness between his legs, Mark coming as well.

They take a few breaths, but Mark is quick to put him down on his back again, turning off and sliding out the vibrator. The restraints come off too, just as gentle as they had been put on. Jack stretches his legs out; it feels nice after they had been so long in the same position. His tail waves lazily behind him, showing how nice he feels. Mark finds a cloth to clean Jack, and suddenly notices what a hot picture Mark makes. Hair mussed, clothes dishevelled, come all over the front of his shirt. Jack can't help but blush, he loves being the one making Mark look like that. Mark strips, throwing the dirty clothes and cloth on the floor, joining Jack in bed. He pulls the duvet up to their hips, facing Jack. He reaches forward to scratch at an ear; something sounding remarkably close to a purr escapes Jack.

"You okay?" Jack nods, so Mark pulls him closer, arms going around his back, one landing just above the top of his tail. Jack nuzzles into his chest.

"Why were you acting like that by the way?" The question catches him off guard, even though it really shouldn't. He speaks straight into mark's chest, so low that Mark has to ask him to repeat himself.

"I was jealous okay?" He blushes hard and tries to hide it, but Mark can see his ears flatten against his head in embarrassment,

"Jealous? Why?"

"They were taking your attention away from me and I didn't like it." Mark chuckles, adding this to an ever growing list of things that makes Jack adorable.

"No reason to be, I'm not going anywhere. Now we should sleep, and when we wake up I'll order some food, how does that sound?" The only answer he gets is a snore. He looks down; Jack is already asleep, ears twitching unconsciously. Mark places a small kiss on the top off his head before joining him in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy sinning way too much (ᅌᴗᅌ* )  
> I'll just be over in my corner with my ice tea...(ᅌᴗᅌ* )


End file.
